Arpa Azul
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Cuando los demonios buscan la venganza contra los seres celestiales, es cuando comienza la lucha. Los ángeles solo quieren proteger a la humanidad. Los súcubos solo buscan más alimento para sobrevivir y los hechiceros buscan más poder. Entonces la carrera comienza por buscar el poder. La música azul que se esconde al alba. Solo un arpa para cambiar las cosas. [YA NO OC'S]
1. Pròlogo

**¡Hola amigos míos! Bueno~ Ya sé, ya sé, me dirán: "¡Otro fic!? ¡Ni siquiera has actualizado los otros!" Lo sé, lo sé, es que he estado taaan ocupada. Pero bueno~ Os explico [Me encanta hablar así x'P]**

**Sam [O Yukiko en cualquier caso]**

**Yukiko: Y yo que quería guardar mi nombre en secreto. **

**Lía: ¡Ja! Bueno, el caso es que Sam me retó a hacer este desafío llamado "Reto ABC" El cual consiste subir un fic en orden alfabético que empiece con las letras del Abecedario, así que así es.**

**Este sería el primero para A "Arpa azul". Debo aclarar que subiré un fic del reto cada mes y en todos pediría OC'S. Ahora sí, podemos pasar a completar algunos datos referentes a este fic. Debo decir que en un principio la trama sería diferente, pero decidí cambiarlo. Así que llegue a esta, basada en un cuento que oí por ahí y que me encanto. Solo que no recuerdo el nombre x'P Bueno~ Ya pasemos a los datos:**

**Sumary Completo**: Cuando los demonios se han liberado de sus cadenas del infierno, buscan desesperados alcanzar su objetivo y realizar su venganza contra los seres celestiales, quienes los encerraron en lo más profundo del infierno. A su vez, los ángeles buscan la protección de la humanidad y deben llegar antes que los demonios en su peligrosa carrera. Los hechiceros buscan, aún más poder del que tienen y lo súcubos, saciar su interminable hambre. Solo hay un objetivo, aquel objeto de canción celestial que porta el alma de uno de los seres más poderosos. Uno que se haya hasta el fin del mundo. Las notas musicales probablemente estén ya escritas y el equilibrio pueda fracturarse.

**Disclaimer: **_Hoy fui a la compañía de Level-5 y me restregaron en la cara que Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia. Lamentablemente, este anime es de ellos, no mío. Ni tampoco los OC's que saldrán a partir del siguiente capítulo, esos fueron hechos con la creatividad de sus creadores._

* * *

**1**

* * *

La guerra entre ángeles y demonios perduró por siglos. El bien y el mal siempre habían discutido por tomar el poder, sometiéndose a una dura batalla que parecía no tener fin. Oscuridad y luz enfrentándose unos con otros. La bondad y el mal decidiendo quien sería el triunfador, el ganador. La batalla duró por años, ángeles y demonios se enfrentaron, y cuando el rayo de luz se disparó, ellos ganaron.

Después de milenios, para sorpresa de muchos, la guerra concluyó en un mar de odio y bondad. Y como las historias cuentan, el bien triunfó sobre el mal.

Los ángeles mandaron a los demonios a las profundidades del infierno y cerraron sus puertas con candados forjados de magia pura y las llamas del inframundo quedaron atrapadas dentro de esa jaula de incertidumbre. Por supuesto, tal acción enfureció a los demonios, pero por más que golpearon las puertas y usaron hechizos, estas no se abrieron. Sufrieron el castigo de Satán por no ganar la lucha y las cadenas los ataron a esas épocas de juicios. Sin embargo, los ángeles temían que los demonios se libraran, así que su máxima autoridad impuso a dos ángeles en las puertas del inframundo, para evitar cualquier catástrofe. Se les hacía llamar Ángeles del Edén, y vigilaban día y noche las puertas, mientras se comunicaban a través del viento. Creían que hasta ahí, había terminado.

No obstante, todavía había humanos con un corazón oscuro, humanos incapaces de sentir la bondad, humanos que acarrearan a los demás para sumirlos de nuevo en el odio. Así, también existen los ángeles guardianes, aquellos que protegen a los humanos con bondad en su corazón de las garras del mal.

Pero, debo deciros, el mundo no solo se compone de ángeles y demonios, hay otras criaturas que se han visto involucradas en lo que fue esa dura batalla. Los súcubos e íncubos, por ejemplo, eran demonios que usaban sus encantos para consumir a los humanos y aumentar su poder, eso era visto como un acto cruel, y también los ángeles los encerraron en compañía de sus hermanos lejanos.

También existieron humanos con poderes mágicos, los hechiceros; estos fueron en su momento, personas creadas por la criatura más poderosa después de los Dioses del mal y del bien, esa criatura les brindó un poder mágico y adquirieron el nombre de hechiceros. Las generaciones pasaron, y la magia se fue descendiendo a una cadena de numerosas personas. Así que el legado de los hechiceros seguía vivo.

Sin embargo, te he contado sobre una criatura que es muy poderosa. Aquella después de los Dioses, aquella que les brindó poder a los hechiceros, aquella que obtuvo poderes tanto del mal como del bien. Esa persona se hace llamar, como la bruja de los 99 poderes. Ella, regía el equilibrio bajo órdenes del Dios del bien, puesto que el Dios del mal había sido encerrado junto a sus acompañantes. Tenía una forma particular de dirigir el equilibrio del mundo:

Música.

Siempre tocaba un arpa en un lugar apartado, y el equilibrio se mantenía en forma de notas musicales. Las cosas continuaron bajo el mando de los ángeles y la bruja tenía que acatar esas órdenes impuestas. Sin embargo; La bruja, después de siglos, decidió abandonar su inmortalidad y morir como cualquier humano. La bruja decidió que su alma se quedara en su escondite, y se resguardo en su más preciado objeto; el arpa con el que tocaba la melodía de la armonía. El arpa que auguraba un poder hermoso como maligno, enorme y amplio.

Así perduro por siglos y siglos hasta la actualidad.

Sin embargo, las rejas de las puertas del infierno no podían siempre estar cerradas. Solo bastaba una persona, para romper esas viejas cadenas y esos candados y liberar la maldición del mal.

Sus pasos resonaron por los callejones vacíos y la luz de los faroles apenas iluminaba la ciudad, parpadeando consecutivamente y jugando con las sombras de la oscuridad. Se aferró a su capucha aún sin creer lo que iba a realizar. Pero estaba dispuesto, lograría demostrar a su familia de lo que era capaz, tomaría las riendas del mundo y se vengaría, se vengaría de los que se burlaron de él en su momento.

La ciudad de Londres se veía tan lúgubre en esa infinidad de oscuridad. Sonrió en medio de su caminata en la madrugada.

Sabía que las puertas al infierno se movían, el infierno mismo se movía. Las puertas siempre se encontraban en un lugar diferente cada mes, cada semana. A él le costó días descubrir cuál era la siguiente parada, viajó varias veces a diversos lugares y al fin, tenía la oportunidad frente a sus ojos. Ese mismo día el infierno se hallaba en las profundidades de Londres.

Giró a la izquierda esquivando otro farol y ensanchó su sonrisa mientras frotaba sus manos. Del frote de ambas palmas, chispas rojas comenzaron a saltar una tras otra y de inmediato, cayendo al suelo, el círculo rojo con numerosos garabatos dibujados surgió debajo de sus pies. La luz roja comenzó a incrementar, y cuando el aura de fuego comenzó a rodearle, desapareció de ese oscuro callejón.

Y para cuando abrió sus ojos, las puertas de hierro forjado se mostraron ante sí. Había llegado al infierno.

* * *

**¿Es ese el prólogo? ¿Esa cosa asquerosa?...Sí, si se lo preguntan xD Lo sé, admito que no es el mejor prólogo que he escrito, pero…es solo el prologo.**

**Y si a algunos de ustedes les ha llamado la atención, les déjare una ficha para rellenar de los OC'S. Es tanto para chicas como para chicos.**

—**Nombre Europeo: [No es necesario el apellido]**

—**Edad: [Si son Ángeles del Edén: 400 a 1000 años. Si son Ángeles guardianes: 100 a 800. Demonios: 450 a 1000 años. Súcubos: 100 a 150. Hechiceros [20-24] Humanos [20-22]**

—**Apariencia Fantástica: [Solo si son Demonios, Súcubos/Ìncubos, Ángeles o Hechiceros]**

—**Apariencia Humana: [No muy descrita]**

—**Personalidad: [Esta si es bien descrita]**

—**Clase: [Ángeles del Edén, Ángeles Guardianes, Súcubos/Íncubos, Demonios, Hechiceros, Humanos] [Por favor, varíen]**

—**Poder/don: [Cualquiera, el don de la premonición, el hielo, el de invocar guardianes, enfrentamiento, creación de portales, y la empatía ya están ocupados]**

—**Símbolo: [Esto es solo para Hechiceros]**

—**Pareja: [Tanto Atsuya Fubuki/Aiden Frost como Axel Blaze/Gouenji Shuuya.] [Tengo un par de OC'S que están disponibles: Coraline Brown/Kaori Fujioka. Doreen Briny/Mizu Oshan. Andrew Mayer/Kazuma Takanashi y Bastián Brown/Kazuki Fujioka.] **

**¡Listo! Esperen y se animen a participar ¡nos leemos! [¿Por qué la nota es corta? Porque mi hermana no me deja usar más la computadora [¿] Ya pues ya .-.] **

**¡Bye Bye ;9!**


	2. Capìtulo1

Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad ni los OC'S presentes.

* * *

Las llamas chispean brillantes sobre las rocas granates aglomeradas unas con otras en un escaparte de dura piedra. Las chispan saltan, encrespadas, alcanzando casi el techo del sombrío lugar. Sus pasos retumban fuertes por el adoquín del camino, con la luz aurea brillándole en el rostro.

Frente a él, está la puerta de hierro forjado, y de candados enormes y negros, con las cadenas forjadas en plomo cayendo pesadamente sobre el tono rojizo que le aporta el fuego de las chimeneas viejas e improvisadas que brotan de las paredes. Sola, desprotegida, no hay ningún guardián a la vista.

Solo la gran extensión de hierro, con miles de hechizos, ocultando lo que los ángeles y criaturas celestiales decidieron no mostrarle al mundo.

Sonríe con sorna, aventurándose a colocar un pie fuera de la protección y de las sombras, con los ojos bañados en malicia. Sin embargo, se detiene justo a tiempo para escuchar el tenue murmullo de dos voces que se acercan. Cuando se vuelve a ocultar con un gruñido, ve entre las rocas calcinadas y cenizas, el destello dorado y la sombra enorme que se acerca rápidamente.

Justo a él se acercan un par de Ángeles del Edén, con las espadas doradas colgándoles de un cinturón chapado. Con las alas grandes brotándoles de su espalda. La figura más pequeña, a quien reconoce inmediatamente como Isabelle—Y a la cual lanza un gruñido de aspereza— revolotea las alas azules en un dejo de enfado, y él, con alas igualmente extravagantes y doradas, refunfuña entre dientes. Están enojados.

El primero, de figura gigante, hace un aura imponente cada vez que se acerca, y se posiciona a un costado de la puerta negra, ignorando el hecho de que él esta ocultó entre las sombras. Procurando el momento perfecto para liberar las cadenas, liberal mil demonios, liberar el mismo infierno para que se desate en Londres, y que corra, como las llamas del fuego. Como un incendio

Molesto, trata de pensar profundamente en como distraerlos. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo obviamente no lo beneficiaría en ninguno de los momentos, pero tampoco se marcharía, renunciado al único momento, renunciando a todos esos años en que estuvo practicando para forjar un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para desatar el fuego del dolor.

Casi suelta una carcajada al notar que está muy cerca, pero niega.

Es entonces que, con las llamas a los costados, sus ojos brillan con un extraño destello de gracia, y eleva sus manos. Apenas unos cuantos centímetros elevados para notarse de entre la oscuridad, y solo un segundo para que Isabelle lo noté.

Y empieza.

Unos chillidos en sus oídos hacen que se sienta orgulloso de lo que ha hecho. Unas potentes figuras envueltas en un rojo escarlata expanden sus alas prepotentes, o sisean con un rugido de enojo y furia contenida. Con sus ojos siendo solo unas rojizas llamas indefinidas.

Una serpiente de fuego se arrastra a máxima velocidad, alejándose de su jaula, dejando atrás un camino de brasas. Saca su bífida lengua de rojo escarlata y ojos inyectados en sangre, para alzar sus mandíbulas y masticar—o calcinar—ambos cuerpos. Pero antes de sus fauces puedan atraparlos ambos se lanzan a los lados, lejos de la puerta. El ave de rapiña que ha brotado del fuego chilla con molestia, y se lanza al lado de su acompañante para desgarrar la carne de ambos con sus largas y afiladas garras carbonizadas.

Blake agita sus alas, pero el buitre enfrente de él es más grande, más fuerte; de tan solo un aleteo, termina golpeando las paredes del mismo infierno. Isabelle se lanza hacía adelante como lo pequeña que es, pero es detenida con la cola de la serpiente, que doblega su espada por la mitad. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo a razonar de lo que está sucediendo, pues unas gotas de fuego ardiente le queman ambas piernas.

Él, escondido detrás de los muros, controlando cual titiritero a sus títeres, sale del escondrijo de sombras desiguales, y se apresura a llegar a la puerta forjada de oscuridad. Apenas y puede oír los lejanos gritos de Isabelle, y de Blake, de los chillidos y siseos de sus diabólicas criaturas que no se comparan de aquellos que surgirán de las puertas. Apenas tiene tiempo de escuchar los pasos apresurados del otro pasillo.

Carlos Tremn—a quien reconoció gracias a que lo vio hace unos cuantos días —se dirige hacia él, con espada en mano. Se desvía justo a tiempo cuando su puño impacta sobre la gruesa piedra negra que reviste el lugar. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera reaccionar, una mano delicada lo sujeta de la muñeca y se la retuerce hacia atrás, y ve un par de orbes rojos como la esmeralda que le hacen sudar.

Pero fácilmente se libra, empujándola. Otras criaturas aberrantes surgen del fuego y por los pasillos, alumbrándolos como antorchas en manos de una revuelta, llegan en un río caótico, una turba de brasas, y chispas de tonos naranjas. Un extraño dragón de siete cabezas aprisiona a los otros dos que han aparecido de improvisto, y los privan de cualquier movimiento. Las otras figuras vivas lanzan sus cuerpos contra el techo del infierno, haciendo débil la resistencia que las criaturas celestiales han impuesto.

Mueve sus manos con agilidad, y miles de símbolos rojos palpitantes se agrupan sobre las cadenas, y los candados. Centellean con fuerza como si se trataran de miles de venas. Y con miles de crujidos como la madera fracturándose, se forman grietas, grietas bañadas en lava, en sangre; inyectadas de júbilo. Y para cuando se da cuenta, con el destello de malicia, y con la sonrisa de maldad trazada por la emoción, cruje todo el infierno. Se escucha un estruendo. Con miles de pedazos, de pequeños fragmentos, de polvo.

La puerta late, palpita, como si tuviera corazón, saltando por salir.

Y entonces, las puertas se rompen.

Miles de criaturas se escabullen, salen, gritan, se empujan. Es como un río fuera de control; como una explosión de un volcán activo. Con miles de sombras escurriéndose entre llamas rojas y desesperación, soltándose de esas cadenas que los empujaron a lo profundo. Todas vuelan hacía el cielo, todas se agrupan, y golpean el techo, rompen, lanzan hechizos, sueltan carcajadas.

Se han liberado.

Y el ríe, ríe hasta el cansancio.

Él, los ha liberado.

Y el mismo infierno se fragmenta, explota.

Miles de llamas que saltan al cielo, que queman todo a su paso. De criaturas y alas negras, con los ojos rojos, volando lejos. Con sus manos afiladas jugueteando con los gritos de almas desoladas, y las rojas llamas del infierno. Que giran en un vendaval concurrido, y que rompen el lugar. Que explota. Que corren al mundo humano, burlándose.

Solo hay un enorme hoyo en el techo, que muestra el amplio cielo de Londres, con los rojizos postes de un puente. Solo hay llamas, sólo hay dolor. Y escucha los gritos de humanos, y los chillidos de personas y demonios. Con los ángeles lanzados sobre el suelo, admirando con pasmo y miedo todo a su alrededor, ven, como las criaturas diabólicas se han liberado.

Sale por la penumbra, hasta llegar en medio de la carretera del puente de Londres, con los autos volcados, con este inclinado, a punto de caer. Unas criaturas se colocan cual serpientes o animales sobre los postes, con una lengua larga asomando de entre sus labios y su sonrisa. Con alas negras que le brotan de su espalda. Con colmillos tintados de rojo carmín.

Los súcubos e íncubos, con los huesos atravesándoles la ropa negra, hambrientos, se lanzan en su única oportunidad a comer alimento. A lanzarse sobre los humanos que se inclinan de dolor sobre el suelo, sepultados bajo los autos, rodeados de charcos rojos. Y en un intento desesperado, calvándoles los colmillos en el corazón, enterrando sus garras en el cuerpo, perforándolo; devorándolos, arrancándoles la carne a pedazos, dejando su característico método de lado, cegados por la hambruna. Los demonios vuelan en parvada, como aves de rapiña, como cuervos negros que se desplazan con las garras destrozando el lugar.

Una figura de cabellos azulinos, casi indefensa ante su mirada, se dirige velozmente a una familia que llora, que siente el dolor. Y sus cuernos de cervatillo rompen el auto, impactándolo contra ella, riéndose por lo bajo, volando, volando.

La desesperación aumenta, se siente en el aire. Los humanos no los ven, simplemente sienten la frustración, la desesperanza, carcomidos por el pavor del accidente, del enorme hoyo negro que se expande entre el concreto, de los ríos rojos que se expanden cada vez más

—¡Hey Liraz! —Gruñe un súcubo desde las vallas metálicas, con un hilo de sangre brotándole del labio, manchando su rostro, con los pozos profundos del mismo color bañados en lujuria, en emoción.

La pequeña de cabellos azulados gira a verle desde lo alto, con la sonrisa petulante en sus labios finos, con los ojos grises como la tormenta que se extiende por los cielos. Ella alza las manos, no puede evitarlo; las nubes bloquean la luz, los rayos suenan, y unas ácidas lágrimas grises escurren de las manchas negruzcas que cubren el firmamento.

Ambas ríen, pero no quedan ahí, siguen; Sonata pasa a un costado de Caleb, y guiña un ojo, ambos ríen, y se lanzan cada uno hacía las personas que huyen, que gritan. Las garras de ella se clavan en la boca de un hombre, y sus labios se junta con esos labios, sus ojos escarlata son más profundos, bebe, bebe, gotea, gotea, succiona todo rastro de vida en un cuerpo que se descompone con facilidad, mientras que la mujer grita, y se tira sola, al barranco, al mar.

Son demonios, esto es lo que hacen.

Él está ahí, parado frente a la nada, sabiendo que ellos no lo han notado, que por el momento aún están ocupados, montando un espectáculo, alimentándose de la desgracia.

—¡Basta, deteneos! —Irrumpe una figura entre el caos, de los pedazos de concreto, es un ángel. Un Ángel Guardián.

Con los cabellos negruzcos ondeándole al viento, con las flechas apuntándoles, con las alas perfectamente blancas. Como una pequeña figura grácil que aletea, con el único rastro de bondad. Se posiciona frente a una familia que está a punto de ser atacada por un demonio de cabellos castaños, con las alas de murciélago, con el par de garras que le surgen de sus afilados dedos.

Le apunta, pero la flecha se desvía. Le rasga la carne de la mejilla a punto, pero ella no chilla, no siente dolor, solo una perfecta sonrisa de maldad, que roza la locura. Y se lanza a ella, pero es detenida.

Los ángeles del Edén surgen, con miles de rasguños y cicatrices, con los ojos sumidos en sus cuencas, y con heridas y quemazones. Isabelle lanza su espada dorada hacía Rocío, quien alza sus alas de murciélago y se eleva, volando entre los nubarrones grises, y alza sus manos de garras largas y una llamarada de fuego surge y quema todo a su paso, calcina los trozos de metal de los vehículos volcados y se dirige flamante hacía Isabelle, que no puede hacer nada porque está débil, y porque la frágil brisa de viento que lanzó de su palma no es suficiente para amortiguar el golpe.

Es lanzada lejos y golpea las barras metálicas que sostienen el puente, a punto de desquebrajarse. Blake esquiva la centelleante hilera de fuego similar al látigo, y desaparece de repente, para luego aparecer en medio del cielo, sosteniendo las alas negras de Rocío, y ni siquiera le da tiempo. Una demonio se acerca hacía él, con los cabellos negros largos, y con los ojos naranjas iluminados por el brillo de malicia. Blake la espera para lanzar a Rocío contra ella.

Ella no se deja, lee su mente, sabe lo que piensa. Solo se queda flotando en el aire, con dos colmillos brillantes, con los mechones violetas despegándose de su coleta para flotar lentamente y se da cuenta. Lo ha distraído, ahora unas potentes llamas rojas le queman ambos brazos y lo hacen bajar hasta el suelo, desprotegido.

Los ángeles en vano tratan de ayudar. Otra ha llegado, sosteniendo en alto su arco plateado, con los cabellos rubios ondeándole en su contra, sin embargo, cae rendida al suelo cuando una mano se entorna alrededor de su cuello.

Están acabados, los ángeles no pueden hacer nada. Ríe él, sorna, malicia, todo mezclado en su boca blanquecina. Los demonios no lo han notado, los ángeles se han olvidado de él, y en vano tratan de proteger todo a su paso, pero al ser muy pocos, solo seis, están cansados, débiles, desprotegidos. Ahora sólo reina el caos, ahora reina el mal.

La otra muchachita de cabellos rubios a quien identifica de inmediato como Evangelyne, el ángel guardián que parece rondar cual sombra todos los días la entrada al infierno, ya se ha recuperado, pues las heridas rojizas de su cuello han desaparecido y ahora está llena de vida y furia para acabar con los demonios. Sujeta en alto a la otra ángel que tiene un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su ojo plateado, y la luz que las envuelve hace que la que está recostada sobre el cemento, recupere su compostura y sane sus heridas.

Sonríe. La de cabellera negra sujeta un manojo de llaves diminutas que le cuelgan de la muñeca y está seguro de lo que va a hacer, es un don que él ha estado por años, una magia que ha tratado de dominar, y tal vez no lo haga, pero sabe detenerlo. Cuando ella está dispuesta a liberar los espíritus, él alza la mano y una luz roja le cubre como venas sus brazos blancos, inmoviliza las llaves con hilo de rojo sangre, perdura, palpita, y brilla. Ella no puede hacer nada.

Algunos demonios le ven desde lo alto, y sonríen. Un hechicero está de su lado.

Otros súcubos que se siguen alimentando cual aves de rapiña de los cuerpos aglomerados sobre los escombros, también lo ven. Una muchacha morena de ojos rojos brillantes, despega sus colmillos de los labios de un hombre, y se acerca hacía él cual serpiente, y le siguen más, sombras escurridizas de negro que comienzan a agruparse.

Los demonios ríen a carcajada limpia. Los ángeles están confundidos.

No importa.

Bajan en picada como una bandada de cuervos, vuelan como un huracán que se hace grande, que se encoge en torno a él. Chillando con el sonido de las almas que vuelan y que se flexionan. Son una turba molesta llena de emoción, de vigor, con ganas de matar. Es un torbellino que aparta a los seres celestiales, no pueden hacer nada para detenerlos.

Solo giran, solo se agrupan, vienen de todos lados, girando en torno a él, desfigurando su silueta entre borrones. Un conjunto de plumas y alas negras, de colmillos fieros, de garras potentes, de ojos sedientos de sangre.

El ríe y extiende sus brazos, los demonios siguen girando, están contentos, él también.

Está cerca.

El tiempo de la destrucción.

El tiempo de ganar.

El tiempo de buscar aquello que los hará poderosos.

Y entonces, aquel huracán…estalla.

Rompe todo a su paso, explota, se cae.

El puente ha colapsado, con miles de cuerpos y cadáveres, con autos y familias, con un río de rojo sangre que cae al mar. Con los ángeles que a tiempo alzan sus alas, pero que a los seres del infierno ya no pueden alcanzar.

Y desaparecen, en turba. Dando tiempo a la desgracia, y al temor que en los ángeles había estado presente dese hace mil años.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

¡Finalmente y como nuncaa~! ¡Ha llegado la ocasión~! ¡Pues Finalmente y como nuncaaaaa~….Yo ya subiiiií! [?] Ok no .-. Pero después de largos mil años el primer capítulo de Arpa Azul está a su disposición. Trataré de subir hoy y sino mañana ewe xD

¡Nos leemos!

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que mandaron sus Ocs y que comentaron! ¡Estoy agradecida!


	3. Capítulo 2

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco los OC'S presentes.

* * *

—¿Sigues haciendo eso, Shawn?

Levanté la vista, con los ojos adormilados, cansados de la luz brillante de la lámpara de estudio. Alejé las hojas y las partituras de mi rostro, que estaban llenas de borrones y virutas de madera, iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de la laptop que yacía a mi costado.

Tallé mis ojos y distinguí a Clara, apoyada en la esquina de la mesa, con una taza de té con olor a arándano en su mano izquierda. Tenía un par de oscuras sombras por debajo de sus ojos y en esos momentos, con el resplandor de la lámpara y del pequeño portátil, la piel se le coloreaba de amarillo pálido, como la cera de las velas que solía encender.

—Sí —dije, y jalé el lápiz y las hojas, repasando las notas y los pentagramas, y los do y los mi que se perdían entre manchas de tintas y borrones de lápiz.

—Son más de las dos.

—Tú también estás despierta.

Entrecerró los ojos y se alejó de la mesa, escabulléndose silenciosamente a la cocina. Aiden ya debería estar sobre la cama, dormido, y con un hilillo de baba escurriéndole por los labios. Era lo más seguro.

Regresó con otra taza rojiza, humeante, con aroma a café, y una vez se hubo acercado al borde de la mesa, dejó la pequeña taza frente a mí, a un lado de otro montón de partituras de violín y dos gruesos libros de filosofía.

Y se fue silenciosa hacía los sofás azules de la sala, para tomar entre sus manos el control remoto y prender el televisor.

Suspiré.

—¿No vas a dormir?

—No necesito dormir.

Continué en mi trabajo, y deslicé el portátil hacia mí. La sala de estar se inundó entonces del sonido del teclado y del rasgar del bolígrafo sobre un par de hojas de papel; y el tenue sonidillo de los programas de televisión que hacían asomo en la pantalla, en compañía de voces susurrantes debido al bajo volumen.

Después de presionar el control más de quince veces, Clara dejó el canal de noticias que encontró. Las voces apenas y se escuchaban; producían un sonido murmurante en el departamento, con intromisiones de los click del ratón y el desliz de hojas gruesas de libros viejos.

Y todo olía a tinta, café, arándano y polvo. Polvo tal vez porque no limpié los libros, tan viejos, tan gruesos, que encontré en los estantes de mi habitación.

—Oh, mira esto.

Desvíe la vista de la pantalla y de las minúsculas letras que se grababan en el libro por encima del teclado, para ver en el televisor los presentadores de las noticias. Apenas se escuchaban los siseos por encima de la calma de la noche y de algún sonido de grillos escondidos en los rincones polvorientos del departamento.

"Y el puente se desmoronó por completo. Hubo más de 20 muertos, 30 heridos y dos desaparecidos. Todos transeúntes justo en el momento en que el puente se rompió de improvisto".

Y dicho esto, el rostro de ambos desapareció de la pantalla para dar paso a una vista del Puente de Londres, totalmente destruido. Cubierto de fuego en partes y de pedazos en todos lados. Autos volcados bañados en manchas de sangre que eran perfectamente distinguibles. Una torre deshecha, cayéndose sobre las aguas turbias que se movían furiosas. Gotas de agua translucidas empezaron a cubrir el lente de la cámara que grababa en esos momentos, y bañaron de gris el cruel panorama.

"No se sabe la causa de este catástrofe. El cuerpo oficial de agentes están investigando más a fondo".

Y luego, todo lo demás se convirtió en susurros, tan bajos y seseantes como el cauce de un río a la lejanía. Tan distantes. Palabras abrumadas por debajo de la vista desde diferentes cámaras y ángulos que mostraban el desastre. Y el enorme agujero que se expandía cual mancha de linfa que se mostraba en esos momentos.

Clara había dejado su taza en la mesita de centro, a un costado del jarrón de flores, y se quedó viendo un punto distante en la ventana.

—¿Qué…—abrí la boca, pero Clara me interrumpió, parándose de golpe.

La observé acercándose a la ventana, jalando las persianas hacia abajo, por un par de centímetros. No le veía, pero debía estar husmeando en la oscuridad, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La luz de la casa del Sr. Brown está encendida.

Y me extrañé. Fruncí el ceño con confusión, mientras balanceaba el lápiz sobre mis dedos, mientras la veía a ella en la misma posición, viendo en la oscuridad.

—¿Y?

—No está su auto.

Entonces me levanté de la silla, arrastrándola en silencio. Caminé hacia la ventana, mudo, haciéndome una idea de porque la luz le preocupaba. Cuando me asome a través de las persianas, jalándolas con el dedo índice hacía abajo, vi efectivamente la luz brillante de la enorme casa hasta el fondo de la callejuela de naranjos.

La luz brillante del ático encendido. El pórtico intacto. Una rama hundida del enorme sauce. Y una ventana abierta, por donde las cortinas de manta se hondeaban en medio de la noche, iluminadas por la luz amarilla que brotaba del cuarto.

Y el auto no estaba. Ni tampoco el plato de comida que siempre dejaba el Sr. Brown por la noche para alimentar a los gatos. No había nada, más que susurros del viento en la noche, o la melodía de los árboles meciéndose en compañía del aire, o los ladridos de perros en la lejanía y uno o dos maullidos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

—Alguien ha entrado —susurró ella —. Iré yo.

Y se acercó hacia la puerta, tomando las llaves en sus manos, a punto de girar la perilla.

—Ni hablar, iré yo. Después de todo, fui yo quien le prometió al Sr. Brown cuidar de su casa.

E ignorando a Clara, le quite las llaves de sus manos, saliendo hacia las calles con el frío arreciando los rincones de la calle. Las farolas comenzaron a titilar, apagándose de vez en cuando con el aullido del viento de fondo.

La misma ráfaga nocturna agitaba los naranjos de la desolada calle, al igual que las cortinas de aquella antigua casa, que casi tocaban con la punta de la tela las ramas doblegadas del enorme sauce del vergel.

Caminé hacia allí, e ignore la mirada de Clara.

Una vez que llegué, no vi ninguna silueta asomarse en la pieza, donde estaba la luz encendida. Tampoco vi manchas en el umbral, ni el pasto hundido. El pórtico y la perilla de la puerta se encontraban intactos, y los grandes ventanales de abajo se hallaban perfectamente enteros y resguardados por las enormes cortinas de terciopelo vino que cubrían la sala.

De las llaves que había tomado, se encontraba la que abría la cerradura del portón. El Sr. Brown me había dicho que me daría la copia de ellas si es que algo ocurría en el lapsus que él no se encontraba.

A ya casi las tres de la mañana, pensaba que ya habría regresado.

Pero habría encendido la luz de la sala, y habría estacionado el auto en el frente. Y no había nada.

Un par de ojos verdes me miraron desde el rincón, tras el rosal que entre las raíces del sauce crecía. No tardé en darme cuenta de que era el gato del Sr. Brown, ahora hecho un ovillo entre las espinas y el largo césped que no se había cortado.

Me miraba con miedo, y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando pise las escaleras del umbral, erizo el lomo y la cola, y se escabullo a los arbustos que se encontraban más al fondo del viejo jardín.

Una vez que entré a la casa, empujando la puerta de forma silenciosa, observé lo que obviamente me decía que alguien sí había entrado.

Un tumulto de papeles rasgados y rotos cubrían el suelo, los sofás y la larga alfombra color vino que adornaba el pasillo. El rellano se encontraba mojado, cubierto de pisadas y lodo, con olor a fango, con olor a agua de río. Y los escalones de madera polvorienta estaban arañados.

Desde aquí también se veía la pequeña biblioteca, con la puerta abierta y con pilas de libros desechas. O con ellos esparcidos por todo el suelo de la habitación, con hojas rasgadas cubriendo como manta.

Alguien entró buscando algo.

Y de seguro estaba en el ático.

No pensé en tomar nada, simplemente subí las escaleras de forma rápida, de la forma más sigilosa que se me ocurriera.

Al llegar hasta la puerta del ático, me atacó una sensación asfixiante, como si alguien cerrara su mano en torno a mi cuello, como si ya no hubiera aire que respirar. Como si algo me detuviera. La temperatura había aumentado y se aglomeraba en la diminuta puerta que conducía al ático. Ya no había viento ni frío, ya no se escuchaba nada.

Simplemente algo andaba mal. Algo estaba ahí.

Y era un algo, no un alguien.

Pensé en regresar y alejarme de ahí, pero actué por impulso y mi mano se aferró al pomo de la puerta gris, terriblemente gris.

Y la giré.

Y definitivamente ese alguien era algo.

Había una chica acuclillada encima de unos altos estantes negros. Tenía unas garras largas en lugar de uñas y a su espalda, terribles y amenazadoras, tenía unas enormes alas negras de murciélago. La coleta de cabello castaño le caía por el hombro, sobre las hojas de un libro.

Y entonces levantó su vista, castaña, sin vida. Sigilosa.

Y me quedé quieto, como si observará los ojos de la muerte. Me quedé sin hacer nada, sin respirar siquiera. Como cuando estás a la espera de algo, aguantando la respiración, sintiendo ese escalofrío y esa sensación de angustia trepidante.

Y estaba a la espera de que ella me clavará sus garras.

Soltó el libro, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Y luego saltó ella, tocando el piso de forma grácil. Y sólo cuando se levantó, extendió sus gruesas alas negras que tocaron los extremos de la habitación, los viejos instrumentos polvorientos, las hojas rasgadas tiradas sobre el suelo.

No tenía ni un ápice de querer moverse de su lugar, ni yo tampoco. Simplemente, ambos estábamos estáticos.

Supongo que cada uno estaba a la espera del otro.

Pero no reaccioné, hasta que otra persona saltó sobre mí. O lo que sea que fuesen, porque no eran personas. Eso estaba claro.

Y la que saltó sobre mí no era más que una chica, de cabellos rosados y ojos firmes, azulados. Y encajo sus garras en mi cuello, y abrió sus labios para mostrar un par de colmillos relucientes. Encajó una de sus garras por debajo de mi oreja, y sentí la sangre resbalarme por el cuello. Sonrío con demencia, volviendo sus pupilas un par de rendijas negras. Ojos de serpiente al acecho.

Iba a morir.

Y la chica detrás de ella permanecía quieta, imperturbable. Disfrutando de ver la muerte ante sus ojos.

Hasta que una cuchilla pasó volando, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral. Pasó rozando el rostro de la chica de cabellos castaños y se encajó ferozmente en la pared, justo a un lado de la punta del ala de ella y justo al lado de una viola castaña que cayó al suelo.

—Que mal tiro tienes, Mark —dijo a la nada, sin mostrar ademán de miedo o sorpresa.

La chica de cabellos rosados giró con furia hacia atrás, justo en el momento en el que un chico rubio rompió la ventana y se paró grácilmente en el alfeizar. Tenía otro par de cuchillas en sus manos pálidas, y los ojos verdes de él se encontraban chispeantes de enojo y furia.

La chica giro sigilosa y resguardó sus alas detrás de su espalda. Seguía con el mismo rostro impasible, las mismas facciones quietas y estáticas. La misma frialdad en sus ojos.

La de ojos azules me quitó la mano del cuello, ya la había aflojado desde que el chico hizo acto de presencia. Me dio la oportunidad de tomar una bocanada de aire, sólo para ver como la furia se iba a apoderando de ella.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Había frente a mí dos criaturas que no eran humanas y había un chico que no temía enfrentarse a ellas. Como si las garras y las alas no les dieran ya un aspecto terrorífico.

—Lo que ustedes están buscando no está aquí, Rocío —se dirigió a la chica castaña, impávida.

—Hmmm. Sigues siendo un idiota como siempre.

Y levantó su mano.

Y ambas se abalanzaron contra el chico rubio, que saltó. Y lanzó una cuchilla de plata hacia ambas, que se vieron opacadas por una explosión, seguida de una llamarada de fuego que se expandió rápidamente por la habitación. Quemando libros a su paso, desintegrando los instrumentos. Derritiendo lienzos y estatuas. Todo.

Ambas, entre las llamas azules que se expandían, se cubrieron con las alas negras de la castaña.

Y cuando las flamas casi golpeaban el techo, ardientes y feroces, quien se hacía llamar Rocío extendió sus alas a los costados. De un solo golpe, lanzando el fuego lejos de ellas, deshaciéndose de la llamarada gigantesca.

Sus ojos castaños se fueron difuminando, se fueron perdiendo. De a poco, el color chocolate de sus ocelos se convirtió en rojo sangre. Rojo fuego. Rojo de infierno.

Hecha furia, fue la primera en saltar por la ventana, con la estela de fuego y las chispas gritar contra los cristales. Agitando sus alas negras fuera de la habitación.

La chica de cabellos rosados le siguió el paso, veloz, lanzándose por la ventana cual criatura tratando de volar.

Yo seguía ahí, viendo un punto distante entre las llamaradas de fuego que consumían todo su paso. Seguía viendo como las llamas trataban de atraparme, como se arrastraban por el suelo para encarcelar mis pies, y luego devorarme. No entendía lo que sucedía, ni lo que pasaba.

Pero el fuego me recordaba que todo era real. Que un par de demonios habían atravesado los cristales de la casa, y que ahora todo se lo estaba llevando aquel incendio.

Y alguien me sacó. Reaccioné de un salto.

La puerta del ático golpeó la pared, crujiendo, estruendosa. Giré a ver con lentitud quien había entrado, sin reaccionar.

Era Clara, y una chica de cabellos negros tomados en una trenza y de ojos dorados sumidos en sus cuencas, con una cicatriz en la mejilla y un hilillo de sangre brotándole de sus labios.

Clara se acercó y me tomó del brazo.

—Muy mala suerte. ¿Dónde están los ángeles en estos momentos? —murmuró la de cabellos negros, mirándome desde la puerta con un par de ojos dorados muertos. Clara le miró desde dónde estaba, entrecerrando sus orbes azules para jalarme del brazo.

—Te dije que no vinieras tú.

Fruncí el ceño.

A ella no le parecía extraño el fuego, ni los vidrios rotos, ni los arañazos en la pared ni el par de cuchillas que se escondían entre el rojo del fuego, de sus chispas y sus rugidos.

Pero no pregunté.

Todo era suficientemente extraño como para comprenderlo, como para creerlo ahí mismo.

La muchacha de cabellos negros empujó la puerta para dejarnos pasar. Y los tres corrimos entonces por las escaleras, sumidos en la oscuridad de la madrugada, donde un reloj mezquino se había detenido.

Cuando salimos a las afueras del lugar, las dos criaturas de alas negras, garras y colmillos puntiagudos se encontraban encima de una de las farolas, ahora apagada y rota, con salpicaduras de sangre. El fuego brotaba desde la ventana del ático, sollozando.

El chico rubio de ojos verdes estaba acuclillado, con un enorme moretón en la mejilla y ríos de sangre mancharle la frente, con los mechones de cabello rubio empapados en sudor.

Cuando observé hacia al frente, lejos del desastre y del caos que en la calle se estaba formando, distinguí a Aiden sobre la acera. Estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido aquel fuego brotar de todos lados, de mil agujeros inexistentes, quemantes. Veía las criaturas de alas negras con rostro de mujer. Y veía al chico lastimado.

Clara me llevó con Aiden, pero la chica de cabellos negros corrió hacia ellas, hacia las criaturas, desviándose. Saltó sobre el aire y cortó el espectral silencio de la noche y su cantar de viento y fuego con una espada que jamás había visto.

Una de las chica gritó y rasgó la atmósfera, entre la sangre que bañó el suelo.

—Maldita seas, Delta —gruño la de ojos azules, feroz.

Y se lanzó contra la chica, golpeándola contra el suelo, rasgándole la ropa negra que portaba, aprisionándole el cuello. La espada de ella hizo un golpe sonoro y se deslizó por la callejuela, chocando contra otra de las farolas apagadas que comenzaron a romperse.

—¡Delta!

El chico intentó correr. Pero quien correspondía a Rocío se lanzó desde lo alto del sauce gigantesco que adornaba el antiguo vergel del Sr. Brown, agitando sus alas negras contra el manto nocturno, encajando las garras en los brazos de Mark.

—¡Iros al departamento y no salid! —nos gritó Clara por encima del ajetreo que se estaba armando en las callejuelas, del que todo el mundo se iba despertando, prendiendo las luces de las piezas y las ventanas. Curiosos y temerosos de saber que estaba pasando.

¿Qué pasaría si salieran y vieran semejante espectáculo? ¿Aquél caos que desafiaba la lógica, la misma realidad?

—¡Demonios, Clara! ¿¡Qué carajos nos estás diciendo y qué rayos está pasando?! — le respondió a gritos Aiden, quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso.

Estaba confundido, amenazado, enojado.

Y Clara no. Clara parecía ajena.

Otro estruendo hizo sonar las alarmas de los autos estacionados. Los perros comenzaron a aullar feroces contra una luna que no se veía. Las personas comenzaban a abrir las cerraduras, abrir las persianas.

Comenzaban a sentir miedo.

Y observamos como la chica de ahora largos cabellos negros, sueltos y enredados, hechos marañas de sangre y tierra y rasguños, chocaba contra un auto, rompiendo los cristales de la ventana de éste, rompiéndose ella.

Las ruedas comenzaron a mancharse de sangre, como los pequeños cristales que refulgían en el suelo.

Clara nos iba a dejar para saltar hacia ella, antes de que la otra criatura de cabellos rosados se abalanzara con las garras en alto y la atravesara de un solo movimiento. Pero algo la detuvo.

A ambas.

Una espada hizo eco en las callejuelas vacías, chocando furiosamente con el par de garras resistentes. Deteniendo así las alas negras de Rocío que golpeaban al chico contra el suelo.

Deteniendo todo.

Una chica. Con alas de ángel.

Ahora estaba ella ahí, flotando entre blanco, sosteniendo la espada, golpeando a la chica. Y la lanzo contra la farola que se terminó quebrando, cayendo en un ruido metálico sobre el adoquín de las calles.

La chica de ojos azules miró estupefacta como la punta de una espada le aprisionaba. Como una espada chocaba contra su cuello, acercando el filo a su yugular, lista para matarla si se movía.

Rocío se apartó de Mark y quedó en medio de la calle dispuesta a lanzar a la chica de alas de ángel contra el suelo, y romperle la cara con sus propias manos. Y se hubiera abalanzado a la chica de largos cabellos habanos que estaba ahí, temblorosa, con la espada en alto, de no ser porque otro par de alas se escuchó batir en la noche.

Sobre el suelo se postró otra chica, descalza y de alas pálidas con destellos dorados. Con cabellos rubios y ojos puramente rosados. Entre sus grandes alas majestuosas ocultaba las flechas de un arco que llevaba en sus manos, y con el cual apuntaba a la castaña, con tal de disparar la plateada flecha a su contrincante.

Dos ángeles en mitad del caos, con fuego abrazando enteramente un hogar, con dos criaturas de alas negras que parecían demonios, con dos chicos que manchados de sangre y polvo que respiraban cansados, con la sensación de intriga de lugar.

¿No resultaba aquello algo demasiado fuera de lo normal?

Rocío miró estupefacta a la otra joven, con la punta de plata amenazándole. Gruñó y desplegó sus alas, lanzándose ella misma hacia arriba, hacia el cielo.

—¡Lexus! —gritó.

Antes de que la chica de rubios cabellos lanzará su flecha, la otra chica de largas garras tomó la espada con la que le apuntaban y lanzó a la chica de alas blancas hacia atrás. Y saltó de improvisto, hasta llegar a la altura de Rocío y ambas miraron abajo, para desaparecer después.

Sin más.

—¿Qué rayos?

Y todos giraron a ver a quien había dicho aquello.

Una chica en pijama azul de cabellos castaños muy claros desordenados sobre sus hombros, y un par de ojos morados viendo asustados a su alrededor, el desastre que adornaba el final de la callejuela, que quemaba los pedazos de lo que antes era la casa del Sr. Bown.

Las dos chicas aladas se miraron entre sí, asustadas. Y ocultaron sus alas lo más rápido posible. Desapareciendo de la nada. Como la espada que portaba la de cabellos habanos o el arco que traía antes en sus manos la de extraños ojos rosados.

Todo el mundo empezó a salir de los edificios, en pijama, con teléfonos celulares en sus manos, con el miedo plagado en sus ojos. Niños curiosos que se aferraban a sus madres y observaban el desastre del cual somos causantes.

Todo el mundo estaba confundido.

Hasta la chica de cabellos rubios que estaba frente a nosotros y de la que creo que se llama Gwen.

Nadie sabía que había pasado.

Ni tampoco yo ni Aiden.

* * *

WAHOOO. ¡Hola!

Okya, estoy emocionada. He logrado cumplir con mi propósito de subir actualización de Arpa azul el día prometido x'D.

Es que ni yo me lo creo x'DDD

Como ven, aquí se utilizó el punto de vista de Shawn. Pero todo lo demás será narrado en tercera persona, en este caso solo quería dejar en claro que Shawn no sabía nada de lo acontecido y por eso utilicé la primera persona x'D.

Como ven, tampoco han salido todos los OC'S, en éste se presentan otros más, pero nada más Xd.

No tengo mucho que decir. Si me preguntan de la próxima actualización, supongo que será pronto pero no lo sé. Por el momento, aquí está lo prometido ^^.

Decidme que tal les pareció el capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir, yo me retiro.

¡Nos leemos! ^^.


End file.
